Disney Cruise Line
Disney Cruise Line is owned by The Walt Disney Company and headquartered in Celebration, Florida. The business is run by President Tom McAlpin as part of the Walt Disney Parks and Resorts division. It operates two cruise ships, the Disney Magic and the Disney Wonder, along with Castaway Cay, a private island in the Bahamas designed as an exclusive port of call for Disney's ships. The Disney Magic began operation July 30, 1998. The Disney Wonder began operation August 15, 1999. The ships each contain 875 staterooms Disney Cruise Line FAQ and are virtually identical in their design, with a few variations in restaurants and entertainment venues. Both contain areas designed exclusively for various age groups, including toddlers, young children, teens, and adults. They are the first in the industry to be designed and built from the keel up as family cruise liners, with the goal of accommodating parents and children. Unlike most ships of their type, they do not include casinos. In October 2006, additional family amenities were added to the Disney Wonder including features specifically geared toward toddlers, making the ship even more suitable for families with young children. Disney Cruise Line was created in 1995 when the company commissioned its two ships at Fincantieri in Italy, ending an arrangement with Premier Cruises for the maritime segment of its vacation packages. Disney Magic The Disney Magic is the original cruise ship operated by The Walt Disney Company under its subsidiary Disney Cruise Line. Its sister, the Disney Wonder, launched in 1999. Built in 1998 by Italian shipbuilder Fincantieri, the Disney Magic can hold approximately 2,400 guests. It currently sails on 7 day itineraries including Disney's private island Castaway Cay, St. Maarten, St. Thomas, St. Croix, Tortola, Key West, Grand Cayman, and Cozumel (depending on specific cruise). In June 2005, the Disney Magic was dispatched to the West Coast in honor of Disneyland's 50th Anniversary. The Disney Magic made a transatlantic crossing in May 2007 to sail around the Mediterranean, visiting ports including Barcelona, Cadiz and Gibraltar. Beginning May 25, 2008, the Disney Magic sailed 12 consecutive seven-night cruise vacations from the Port of Los Angeles to the Mexican Riviera ports of Cabo San Lucas, Mazatlán and Puerto Vallarta. Disney Cruise Line offered two 15-night repositioning cruises, sailing from Port Canaveral through the Panama Canal, departing May 10, 2008, with the return sailing to Florida on August 17, 2008. The Disney Magic entered scheduled 10-day drydock refurbishment on October 1, 2005 at the Norshipco shipyard in Norfolk, Virginia. Several enhancements took place during this time. The Vista Spa and Salon received a 1,700-square foot expansion including three new spa treatment suites. Three conference rooms on deck 2 were transformed into an additional children's area called Ocean Quest. A 24-by-14 foot LED screen was affixed to the forward funnel in the family swimming pool area where movies and major sporting and broadcast events are shown. Starting in 2011, the ship will be based out of Long Beach, California and Vancouver, British Columbia for cruises to the Mexican Rivera and Alaska. Disney Wonder The Disney Wonder is a cruise ship operated by Disney Cruise Line. The Disney Wonder alternates between 3- and 4-night cruises. Visiting Nassau and Disney's own private island Castaway Cay, with the 4-night cruise offering an additional day at sea. In October 2006, the Wonder went into dry dock for a general sprucing up and the addition of new features, many of which were introduced to the Disney Magic in 2005. A toddler pool was added that features interactive fountains and splash zones. A new computer simulator was put into the refurbished Oceaneer Lab that lets kids "steer" Disney Wonder in and out of port. A 24 x 14 ft. LED screen affixed to the forward funnel and overlooking the Goofy Pool offers Disney movies and television programs. The Vista Spa, as well as the meeting and conference facilities and the Quiet Cove adults-only pool, were renovated and expanded too. Begining in 2011, Disney Wonder will be based in Barcalona, Spain for European trips. map.gif|deck 11 map-1.gif|deck 10 map-2.gif|deck 9 map-3.gif|deck 8 map-4.gif|deck 7 map-5.gif|deck 6 map-6.gif|deck 5 map-7.gif|deck 4 map-8.gif|deck 3 map-9.gif|deck 2 map-10.gif|deck 1 Disney Dream Disney Dream is the third cruise ship operated by Disney Cruise Line, part of The Walt Disney Company, which entered service in 2011. Dream currently sails 3-, 4-, and 5-day itineraries to The Bahamas. The Captain of Disney Dream is Tom Forberg; her godmother is Jennifer Hudson. Dream's sister vessel, Disney Fantasy is currently under construction. The Disney Dream is 40% larger than its two older fleet-mates, the Disney Magic and the Disney Wonder, with a design gross tonnage (GT) of 128,000 tons, a length of 330 meters and a width of 37 meters. The Disney Dream carries 4,000 passengers and 1,458 crew. Like other Disney vessels, Disney Dream's horn plays songs from Disney movies and parks, specifically: "When You Wish Upon a Star" (Pinocchio), "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" (Cinderella), "Be Our Guest" (Beauty and the Beast), "Yo Ho (A Pirate's Life for Me)" (Pirates of the Caribbean), "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)" (Pinocchio), and "It's a Small World". Disney Fantasy Disney Fantasy is currently under construction and is scheduled to set sail 2012. References *Durand, Jean-Françcruois. Autour du Monde Paquebots / Cruise ships around the world Editions marines, 1996. text *Schwartzman, M. T. ed.. Fodor's 99 the best cruises. New York : Fodor's Travel Publications, Inc., c1998. *Ward, Douglas ed.. Berlitz ocean cruising & cruise ships. London : Berlitz, 2003. External links * Disney Cruise Line official site * Disney Cruise Line media site * Disney Cruise Line unofficial guide * Google Maps link to Port Canaveral, shows the terminal where the Disney Wonder and Disney Magic dock Category:Disney Cruise Line Category:Disney parks and attractions